Peeps
by Palladion.x
Summary: Losing a pet is hard, but at least you'll always have the memories, right?


**Author's Note: **These last few days have been pretty terrible. Apart from being sick, I also lost an animal at the shelter where I currently work. It was an adorable little Saw Whet owl. It arrived on Monday and made so much progress. Unfortunately things just weren't meant to be and he didn't make it. I know it was wrong to get so attached to an animal, but you guys should have seen him. He was a real heart-breaker, small enough to sit comfortably in the palm of my hand and had the cutest little face. I really wanted to write something as a way of getting over it, and this is what I came up with. It's pretty bad i'll admit, but writing it was therapeutic in a way so I thought I would share.

The title of this story is the name of the owl. Seeing as he is what inspired this, I only thought it was fitting.

* * *

The day that Dai-chan didn't instantly sprint in pursuit of his ball after Chie had thrown it for him, was the day she knew something was wrong. She had taken to walking Dai-chan around the shrine with Yukiko every Sunday. They would usually be quickly persuaded into spending hours throwing the ball, or the stick, or the toy, whatever Dai-chan could get his paws on, with just a quick glance at his puppy dog eyes. The two girls would fall into fits of giggles watching him try to catch the ball but failing miserably, and bounding off after it as it bounced its way along the grass. Giggles that usually wouldn't subside for a few hours in Yukiko's case.

Dai-chan was actually the reason Chie and Yukiko were best friends, it was Chie's decision to take the dog in so Yukiko wouldn't lose him that firmly cemented their status as friends forever.

Dai-chan could quite easily be described as the happiest dog on earth, and no-one would argue against it, his eyes would sparkle whenever food would be put down for him. Yukiko would often joke that it was easy to tell he was Chie's dog as she got the same look whenever steak was laid on the table in front of her. His boundless energy could bring smiles to the faces of everyone around and his carefree antics would make anyone fall in love with him.

The first time they took him to the ocean was a whole other story. The large dog leaped and twirled in the water, chasing waves and barking at the fish swimming in the shallows. Pebbles were thrown far into the waves and he would go charging through the water searching, but never finding. The laughs heard in the background firmly locking the happy memories in place.

Then there was the time he first encountered cats. They were walking him through the neighbourhood, when a black cat strutted it's way across the street, all hell broke loose. Yukiko was swept of her feet as Dai-chan gave chase to the cat, weaving in between fences, taking corners at lightening speeds, all while poor Yukiko held on for dear life, not wanting to let go and risk losing her dog forever. After what felt like hours of chasing, Dai-chan stopped, sat down and turned to look at the disheveled girl behind him, his large eyes staring straight through her and instantly all was forgiven.

Chie would never forget when Yosuke and Teddie came to visit one day. She had been sitting under the kotatsu, Dai-chan stretched out next to her, contently dreaming, when the doorbell rung. Sniffing the air, he lifted his head, stretched his legs and readied himself. As soon as Yosuke came round the corner, the large dog pounced, sending Yosuke crashing down to the ground in an undignified heap.

"That's a beary big dog Chie! Look he's giving Yosuke a bath." Teddie joked, earning himself a few giggles in return from Chie.

"Would someone please get this fat lump off me!" Cried Yosuke finding himself unable to remove himself from the slobbery mess he was in.

"He's not fat! He's just got big bones..." Dai-chan chose that moment to lick all the way up the right side of Yosuke's face, leaving a wet, slimy trail in its place."...and for saying such mean things about Dai-chan i'm going to leave you there. Serves you right." Said Chie, taking a seat and watching the assault with a mischievous gleam in her eyes. Not many people would come to visit her at home after that incident, but it was worth it, she thought.

Slowly though, as the years progressed, Dai-chan started to lose some of that boundless energy they loved so much. Walks got shorter, play-time became less of a regular occurrence and when he started leaving food, the girls really began to worry. Twelve years after first becoming friends, after saving Dai-chan they now face the earth shattering prospect of losing what they hold dearest. A quick trip to the vets determined that he had stage five lymphoma.

"How many stages are there?" Yukiko asked quietly, not really sure she wanted to know the answer.

"Five." came the solemn rely.

Chie turned and looked Yukiko in the eyes, her vision blurry from the tears starting to form. Dai-chan was dying. She could see Yukiko's own tears gently running down her beautiful face, reaching the end of her dainty chin, and falling silently to the ground. They both looked at their beloved dog, who was laying on the table, tennis ball still firmly held in his mouth. His eyes didn't have that same sparkle they were used to, his skin sagged a little and his fur was thin. It hurt, it was the most painful experience they had ever gone through, but they knew what had to be done.

They held each other close and each took an ear to gently scratch behind, the way Dai-chan loved best, as the vet prepared the injection. Smiling as they reminisced about all the times they had spent together. They held their breath as the rising and falling of Dai-chan's chest began to slow and eventually came to a stop. The impenetrable silence almost too much to handle, until quiet sobs rang through the air, cutting harshly through the stillness.

"I'll give you two a few minutes." Said the vet as she left the room. flashing a small, empathetic smile to Chie on her way out.

"We did the right thing, you know." Chie said, wrapping her arms tightly around Yukiko, wanting nothing more than her friends tears to end, feeling more than hypocritical as she tried in earnest to hold back the sobs so desperately trying to escape.

"I know, and we'll see him again one day." Yukiko replied, pulling away from Chie, wiping her tears and smiling at her friend. "He's happy now, he always has been and always will be the happiest dog on earth."

They both took one final look at Dai-chan, who looked so peaceful and calm, just like he was sleeping on the table.

"You're right you know, he is happy now." Said Chie. "He always loved a good nap." Both girls looked at each other, small smiles growing bigger as they walked hand in hand out of the surgery.


End file.
